realm_defense_hero_legends_tdfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Whysoserious42/Heroes: "I need buffs" (Part1)
These are just my proposed ideas (Theorycrafting) about buffs that heroes could use now, in order to be more competitive in game (but generally more focused on endgame=tournaments). Since these changes are not to hero stats, they would still get outperformed by newer heroes due to power creep and would not mess up normal Campaign progress. While still helping them to be more competitive in Tournaments, and slightly more usefull in general. Note that Earlygame is basically only W1 and W2 (at max early W3) and campaign in general can be finnished even with weaker than optimal heroes. So some heroes are really skippable even when they might seem good choice early. Midgame is basically most of campaign, when you start doing RS and other game modes (like challenge, SR, Arcade, and so on). And Lategame is basically final world Campaign (currently W6) and Realm Siege. So these are only added for ilustration of bigger picture, and that even heroes currently very weak for tournaments are not entirely useless. !!!And are not ment as guide to buying them or anything!!! :) If you don't know what each spell/skill/talent does now look at this spreadsheet to educate yourself and these changes should make more sense then. Part 1 (Fee, Lancelot, Hogan, Masamune, Bolton, Connie) Fee Fee is currently at a good place. In my opinion she doesn't really need much change. Earlygame '''she is great. '''Midgame pretty usefull during (mainly at maps where you need help with flyers). Lategame - She becomes obsolete (as any hero you start with for FREE should!). For Tournaments: she is in OK spot, generally being used if blessed. Is change needed? No. Any major rework is completly unnecesary, but some little changes are welcomed here. My suggestions are: #'Feral Spirit' (active ability) - there should be some small buff for them, nothing major. It is already borderline useless by the time you leave World 2. There is no reason not to use it, but almost any other form of delaying enemies is stronger than these wolfs. #'Blessed Bow' (R6 talent)' - '''other obvious way to give her little boost would be to add new heroes to her R6. That wouldn't give slight boost for Tournament use only to her, but to those heroes too. I think best heroes to be added are '''Hogan' and Yan. #*'Hogan' would make sense as W1 forest based hero and along with his R6 it could make him really viable during Fee’s Blessed week. Effect would be same as Bolton’s chain lightning just his axe bouncing, so basically just damage buff (and maybe small Bleed, since Smoulder gives small Burn). #*'Yan' doesn’t really need buff, but it would be nice, I would do it same way as Narlax so extra damage would be only to one target and trigger chance would be really low, but it would also have effect of teleport, like Yan has on Wormhole passive (but only one enemy and lower distance). Lancelot Lancelot is currently just like Fee at a good place, and doesn't really need any change imo. Earlygame he is ok, Midgame and Lategame '''he is outperformed by all other Tanks, and become basically useless for most of a game (that said so are other early/mid game tanks, so there is little reason to use them instead of Free Lance). For '''Tournaments: he is in OK spot. Generally used when blessed (although he is very limited use at rank5 and lower. At rank 6 he becomes must have that week). Other: Extra 3 lives are really handy, and he can also act as support for Caldera (since he requires some extra healing to more useful). Making him pretty usefull when blessed. Is change needed? No. Absolutely no change is needed now. But some extra utility would still be nice. Either: *1) Dedicated Healer (R3 talent) - Add cleanse effect to heal would be nice, *or 2) Miracle shield (New R4/5 talent) – reduce CD of Holy Shield (active skill), from 60 to 40 sec and add 20% Magic armor(x0.8). **''Currently allong with small shield, this skill adds 60% physical armor(x0.4) for 14sec''. So small extra magic armor would be nice for same duration. Hogan Hogan is currently at a very bad place (not that he ever was in a good place), and needs alot of work. Earlygame he is mediocre, Midgame and Lategame '''he is absolutely useless. For Tournaments:' no use outside his blessed week and very limited in it. Main problem is in concept of Melee damage dealer itself (Masamune and Mabyn are somewhat affected too). Other heroes have relative safety of range, of being airborne, or increased HP and Armor of Tanks. While melee non-tanks are supposed to be in fight while missing survivability to do so and ability to stop enemies. Since they can't have those, they need to have High damage and some other way to survive otherwise what is the point? Other big weakness is their general inability to deal with flying units. Hogan specifically has added problem of reliability. His active has 50%chance to stun, his passive his bouncing axe has 40% chance to trigger and overall his skillset is very clumsy (although he can do much he can’t do it well). '''Is change needed?' YES! Definitely yes. There is absolutely no reason to buy him during progress (other than being cheap for unlocking worlds), with only reason later being curiosity, collecting and achievements. And since he is inadequate for tournaments, Rework or severe buffs are needed. I propose these changes: #'Bacon toss' (active skill) - Add 1second stun. #*''Currently each target in area has 50% chance to be stuned for 5sec''. I would change that so there is 100% chance to stun for 1 second and keep 50% chance for each target to be stuned longer. This would make it much more reliable way to stop enemies. #'Bacon '(his pig) – complete redesign. #*I would actually make it permanent unit that can attack and engage enemies, he would stay near Hogan as now. Attack and engage one enemy in range (no tank ability), his attack strengh should be weak like Fee’s wolfs, But his Hp should be always equal to Hogan’s (even when blessed). If he died he would have 30 sec revive CD (half of Hogan) be revived by a new wave start (like any other hero) and Hogan’s active would also revive him. And immunity to any CC. #*Bacon toss would reposition him to targeted area like now but he would stay there for like 10-15second (basically enough to tank one enemy there and deal damage with R3 axe spin), then he would run back (gain unstoppable) to Hogan and not stop to engage any unit. As summoned unit he would also get that sweet R6 boost. #'Battle endurance' (R5 talent) - DO NOT reduce his attack speed, instead increase it by 20%. #*''Currently his attack speed is reduced by 30% and he gains life steal (50% of damage done).'' This attack speed should still not make him OP and used everywhere, I mean come on, why does he have it slowed at first place? Sure he would be nearly unkillable when blessed (except for boss spell atatcks and too much burst) and do great damage, but isn’t that how blessed works anyway, he wouldn‘t stop enemies rushing pass him anyway, and outside of Tournaments I doubt it would make him any much stronger) These changes should make him must pick during his blessed week, viable option for early and mid game. But still keep him bad for late game and in tournaments outside his blessed week, maybe Connie’s (not really), and Fee’s (if her change is added). And that is how old cheap hero should be used. Masamune Masamune is kinda in a bad place (not as deep as Hogan imo). Earlygame, he is very nice, Midgame he is OKish, and Lategame he is nearly useless (replaced by newer heroes as it should). For Tournaments: he has no use outside his blessed week and limited in it. He has same problem as Hogan of being melee damage. But unlike hogan he have survival part pretty much covered (he has extra dodge chance, faster speed, teleport out/or stun enemies, stun chance on attacks, way faster revive and at rank 6 he gets clones to partialy tank for him). So problem obviously lies in damage and inability to affect flying enemies. You can increase damage a bit by using his "does critical damage to stuned enemies" if you pair him with some heroes that have stun, but that is still far from being competitive (especially since only stun counts, and freeze + shock don't). He would need more damage than he has now or some other utility in order to be useful. Is change needed? Yes. Since there is no reason to buy him during progress (other than being cheap for unlocking worlds), with only reason later being curiosity, collecting and achievements. And since he is inadequate for tournaments, some changes are needed. My suggestions would be these: #'Lovestruck/True Love' (New R5 talent) – when paired with Azura, both will gain 2x haste and 2x normal attack damage. Love is stronger than Azura’s Ageless talent (only haste that would work on her). #'Old Grudge' (New R5 talent) – when paired with Raida both will gain Rage (altered version from current) - 3x attack speed (no spell or movement, unlike from haste) and double their critical chance. Love beats Grudge, this is dissabled if Azura is also in Battle. These would make him must pick when his blessed week (higher attack speed would also mean bigger chance to stun). And usefull outside his blessed week, to be eventually used when Azura/Raida will get Blessed week. Maybe even without blessed. Yet not change him at all for campaign since those require W6 heroes. Also note that max haste cap should still be x3.25. Bolton Bolton is currently at bad place. Early game very nice, Midgame and Lategame '''basically useless. For '''Tournaments: he is in OKish spot, he can be used during his and Fee’s blessed week (and if at R6, is brought as an extra during Obsidian’s blessed week). Where to even start... 1) He has lowest damage of all heroes (yes obviously someone has to, but it's really low). I don't think every hero need good damage, and there should be place for low damage hero, BUT hero like that need to be really good at few other things, which he isn't. 2) From what I seen he has lowest Hp of all heroes too. 3) He has lowest attack range of ranged heroes (actually same as Efrigid), but he needs to do his attacks more and can’t defend himself like Efri (This means that almost every ranged enemy and many enemies with gap close, will start attacking him before he can even shock them). When you combine that with his low Hp it's insanely easy for him to die and be useless. Obviously Blessed status somewhat fixes those problems, but not entirely. Is change needed? 'Yes! Since there is no reason to buy him during progress (other than being cheap for unlocking worlds), with only reason later being curiosity, collecting and achievements. And since he is pretty inadequate for tournaments, some changes are needed. Overall his skills and talents doesn‘t need much imo. My suggestions would be these: #'stat boost – nothing major just keep him in line with other W1 heroes so he can actually kill something when blessed and have decent HP #'Skills upgrades' #*Main reasons Efrigid is much better than Bolton is that she have better area of her abilities and can affect more enemies, and that she has trippled effectiveness on R6, Bolton having Obsidian at R6 si nice for CC but does nothing for him in damage dealt. Also his R4 only lowers his active CD, while Efrigid‘s has CD of Blizzard and Ice Trap lowered aswell. ##'Chain Bolt' (passive1) add „and increase attack range by 1“ (so from 2.5 to 3.5, this would make Bolton much more useable as he could do his attacks and chain + shock with them) ##'Shock Orb' (passive2) increase area from current 1 to 1.5 (this would be same as his active, or Efrigid‘s active and Blizzard ##'Master of Storm' (passive3) – lower base cooldown from 30 to 20s, and increase area from 1 to 1.5. So it’s same as blizzard (but still have 5second longer CD and 1second lower duration). ##*So even after this it would still be worse than Blizzard, not to mention you would not have it be cast 3times and possibly in 3 different location for much stronger CC like Efri can. #Either Overload (New R5 talent) - on death shock all enemies for 10 second (3 sec on bosses, bypasses thier immunity) Or Static Shield '''(New R5 talent) - opponent's first strike against Bolton is instead reflected and enemy is shocked for 3seconds. #*Static shield would reflect all damage even negative effect on attacker, but only from first attack/spell from that enemy, any subsequent attacks/spells from that enemy would work normally (bosses would have their normal immunity to negative effects and to his shock). '''Connie Connie is currently too chaotic and uncertain with both (old)Connie/necro-Connie in mix, and no point thinking about her before it get sorted.'' Category:Blog posts